kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Ixariser
The is a cellphone-like gun weapon that detaches from Ixa's mouth piece, allowing him to transform into Rising Ixa along with the new Ixa Knuckle Ver.XI. Its gun mode is accessed by inserting a Fuestle into the slot on the back of the Ixariser and rotating the slot around the side to become the handle. Initially the Ixariser was uncalibrated and its blasts had massive recoil, as seen in its first deployment when a single shot knocked Nago onto his back and de-activated the transformation. In a later battle Nago would offset the recoil by vaulting off of a nearby wall and performing an impromptu Rider Kick, but by the time he went into battle against Rook, the recoil is no longer an issue. Ixa receives one final upgrade near the end of the series, allowing the user to transform directly into Rising Ixa without having to assume Burst Mode first; this transformation uses a blue manifestation system. By inputting several numeric codes known as , Rising Ixa can access the Ixariser's alternate combat modes: *'1-9-3' followed by Enter initiates for the transformation into Rising Ixa. In goroawase, "193" can be read as . *'5-6-7-8' followed by a pull of the Ixariser's trigger initiates *'0' followed by a pull of the trigger initiates , which can overheat. *'2' followed by a pull of the trigger initiates . *'4' followed by a pull of the trigger initiates . Fuestle The is a Fuestle found in the grip of the Ixariser that allows Rising Ixa to perform the finisher. Design The Ixariser is composed of the following parts: * - The silver section of the Ixariser that acts as as a mouthplate when attached to Kamen Rider Ixa's helmet. When attatched to Ixa, it acts as a breathing apparatus that contains a small oxygen cylinder. In Ixariser's gun mode, the Maker Pack acts as an energy pack that can create up to 3500 light energy bullets at a time. When the Rising Fuestle is inserted into the Ixa Belt and the Ixariser executes the , the Masker Pack consumes a lot of energy, meaning that the Final Rising Blast can only be executed three times in combat before running out of energy. * - The Ixariser's muzzle. It contains a trajectory correction function that prevents blurring of aim. * - A blue screw below the Riser Muzzle. When operating maintenance on the Ixariser, the screw allows disassembly by using a special tool. * - A blue automatic tracker located on top of the Scouting Display. it always points the Riser Muzzle towards opponents by utilising a visual homing beacon at targets. * - A monitor located towards the top panel of the Ixariser. It visually informs Rising Ixa of the target's information. Target information displayed includes weaknesses, location, etc. To gather information, the Ixariser is closed halfway so that the Scouting Display is directly in front of the user's eyes. This is referred to as . * - A forward pointing optical beacon in front of the trigger. When used, it will utilise special reflective optical rays called to analyse targets. * - A status alert lamp located on the Ixariser's hinge. When it emits red light, it signifies that the Ixariser is operating normally. When it blinks a yellow light, it signifies that an abnormality in the Ixariser has occurred. When it starts to blink intense red light, it signifies that the Ixariser has run out of power. * - The Ixariser's dial pad. Each key activates a certain function, and by utilising certain sequences, the Ixariser switches to different shooting states. The call button is used to execute operations. * - The Ixariser's trigger. Depending on how much energy is drawn, the magnitude of the energy bullet's output differs. However, training is needed to withstand recoil, although this problem seems to have been rectified. * - The Ixariser's grip. By inserting the Riser Fuestle into the grip, all safeties within the Ixariser is removed, allowing combat operations. By removing it and inserting it into the Ixa Belt's Fuestle Reader, energy is sent from the Rising Ixa's chest mounted through Rising Ixa's palms into the Ixariser, allowing Rising Ixa to utilise the Final Rising Blast, which uses tens of times more energy that usual blasts. Trivia *Unlike other devices modeled after cell phones, such as the Climax Cellphone K-Taros, The Stag and Beetle Memory Gadgets and the Transformation phones created by Smart Brain, the Ixariser is never seen being used as a normal cell phone, due to the fact it only exists while the IXA gear is in use. References Category:Form-accessing Devices Category:Form-exclusive Weapons Category:Guns Category:Rider Weapon Category:Cellphone device Category:Arsenal (Kiva)